


Unexpected Gestations

by Keirra



Series: Swtor Prompts and Shorts [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Meleri Sayir, gets some random crack written, tumblr prompts and random ship generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keirra/pseuds/Keirra
Summary: Every since meeting the Meleri, the Sith known as the Emperor's Wrath, on Yavin IV a few months ago Corso hasn't been able to get her out of his system. He finally reaches out and sets up a meeting with her to talk to her about how he feels but isn't prepared for her... condition.





	Unexpected Gestations

When Meleri walked into the cantina Corso had to do a double take to make sure it was her. From the neck up, it definitely looked like the Sith he had met, and fallen all over himself around when they met on Yavin IV. Same snow-white hair pulled back into a bun with several strategically placed loose locks hanging out of it. Same deep green eyes, one bisected with a diagonal scar, that almost glowed in the low lighting. Her chin was marked with deep red tattoos that extended both across her almost constantly scowling lips and down her throat.

Yes, from the neck up there was no mistaking the Emperor’s Wrath making her away across the bar looking for him.

It was everything below that point that made Corso choke on his drink and feel like he had been punched in the gut.

Instead of her usual attire, a top that barely covered more than a bra would and a half skirt over skin tight pants, she was wearing a set of long flowy robes. That was odd, unexpected, but not as much as the obvious swell under her robes.

She was pregnant.

He was devastated, he had contacted her hoping to rekindle things between them. It had been months since they saw one another but he just couldn’t get her out of his head. She wasn’t like any woman he had ever met before, which was both exciting and terrifying.

He hadn’t known how to court her properly when they were on Yavin IV but he had wanted to try. She’d humored him once, even let him into her bed, so he couldn’t have been that bad at wooing her, right?

But this changed everything.

Pregnant meant there was someone else. He knew Sith weren’t always the most honorable of people, but he could never be the “other man”, no matter how much he liked her.

And that more than stung just a little. He suddenly felt very foolish, thinking she would still be single – that he had a chance.

For about 2 seconds he considered ducking out the back and avoiding getting his heart stomped on further when she realized why he had called her before his ingrained manners shut that line of thoughts down. As much as he would prefer not to have his heart broken, as if it wasn’t already cracking, it wouldn’t be right to leave without seeing her.

Corso stood, raising his hand and called out, “Meleri!”

She turned at the sound of her name, and he could tell the moment she spotted him. The perpetually annoyed expression on her face softened and her lips twitched upward in a small smile that was akin to a grin on anyone else.

Meleri pushed her way through the crowd to get to him, a more difficult task than usually with her pregnant belly.

It was right, what they said, about pregnant women glowing. She looked radiant, happy even when she was scowling when someone wouldn’t let her past.

Finally, she was able to make her way to him. “Corso,” she said, suddenly looking a bit nervous as she stopped next to his table. “It’s good to see you again.”

He nodded, giving her an awkward smile. “It’s good to see you too. Here, let me,” he said, pulling out her chair and helping her into it. She shot him a smile as she settled into the chair and he returned to his seat across from her.

There was an awkward silence as they took each other in. Corso tried to keep his eyes on her face, but they kept drifting down to her belly. The third time it happened she cleared her throat loudly and he jerked his gaze back up to see her smirking at him in amusement.

“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely, “I just… I didn’t expect you to be, well if I had known I wouldn’t have asked you to meet me in a bar.”

She shook her head, “no it’s fine. I should have told you about it earlier. How have you been?”

He tapped his fingers on the side of his glass. “I’ve been alright,” he smiled at her. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” she said, her voice a softer tone than he had ever heard before. “I’m sorry, this was terrible of me. I could have handled this better.”

“No, no,” he said quickly. “I get it. We barely know each other, it would be presumptuous of me to assume you’d be waiting for me. I hope, whoever you are with now makes you happy.”

Saying the words made his gut twist in pain, he had wanted to tell her what he came to say instead his mouth kept saying things that felt like little knives into his heart.

“This was a mistake, I shouldn’t have bothered you,” he said standing up.

She reached across the table for him, “Corso wait.”

He pulled back out of her reach, shaking his head. He couldn’t handle this, just seeing her this close to him, radiantly pregnant and oh, how many times had he daydreamed about them having children of their own? To see her this way now, it was both better than he could have imagined, and a nightmare knowing he had missed his chance to be the one to make her look so happy.

Corso stepped closer to her, reaching toward her face before thinking better of it and retracting his arm back.

“I’m sorry, goodbye Meleri,” he choked out and then turned on his heel and fled the Cantina.

He was less than a dozen paces outside the bar when she caught up to him, red raced and breathing heavily from the exertion in her current state.

“Don’t you dare walk away from me Coros Riggs,” she growled angrily, “I didn’t come all this way for you to ditch me. I need to talk to you.”

“Oh yeah, about what?” he asked, rounding to face her. “What do you want to talk about? How you are pregnant? How you are breaking my heart?”

If he had more of his wits about him, Corso would have recognized how dangerous shouting in the street at a Sith Lord was. As it was, he was lucky her response was shock instead of anger.

“What?” She gasped, “how am I doing that?”

Corso stared at her in disbelief, did he really need to spell it out for her? Was she really going to make him say it?

Meleri narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance when he didn’t respond. “Are you going to answer me or not? You can’t say something like that and leave it.”

“Because I am in love with you!” He yelled, feeling something snap inside. He couldn’t handle the shock and pain on top of her infuriating obliviousness. “I came to tell you that I don’t care if you are Imperial, or Sith, or even the Emperor himself. I want you in my life and I want to be in yours. And then you show up pregnant, with some other guy’s baby? How could that not break my heart?”

He stared at her, feeling his eyes water and not being able to stop the tears from running down his cheeks, and waited for her to respond to his outburst. Instead she is silent, eyes fixed on the ground between them and chewing on her lip. He knew she wasn’t the most upfront woman around when it came to emotions other than anger, but he had expected at least something after pouring out his heart to her. He sighed heavily, apparently this was it. Corso took one last look at her and turned to leave.

“Wait!” she snapped when he stepped away, “I still need to talk to you!”

“About what?” He asked quietly, feeling drained from the roller coaster of emotions he had been on all day. “What could possibly be so important that you still need to talk to me after all I just said?”

“It’s about the baby Corso. It’s yours,” she said it quickly and he wasn’t sure he heard right at first.

“What?” he gasped, taking a step backwards and reaching out to lean his hand on the side of the building they were shouting at one another in front of.

“The “guy” who got me pregnant? That was you.”

His face went slack with shock and he stumbled back to lean against the wall. He slid down to sit on the ground his mouth opening and shutting soundlessly as he tried to process the sudden turn. His mind was going a mile a minute. He couldn’t believe it, but she wouldn’t lie about that right? He hadn’t seen this coming, even though he had dreamed about it. Part of him always thought it couldn’t possible happen, but apparently it did.

Meleri was pregnant. With his child.

He was going to be a father.

Meleri watched him all but collapse in the street in shock. This was not how she intended to tell him. She knew she should have said something when she learned she was pregnant, but at the time she wasn’t sure she was going to keep the baby. She had even gone as far as to make an appointment with a doctor to discuss her options before realizing she couldn’t go through with it.

She hadn’t planned on having a child, not at this stage of her life anyway, but like the Force life tended to do whatever it wanted regardless of her plans. Vette had told her to tell him as soon as she had confessed to her friend, but in truth she was worried how he would react. They were from different sides of a war, what if he wanted nothing to do with a half-Imperial child? She wasn’t sure she could bear the rejection.

When he called her to set up a meeting she knew she couldn’t hide it any more than she could refuse to see him. She had missed him in a way she didn’t think she could miss anyone. She was used to people walking out of her life, but the memories of Corso lingered and refused to dissipate.

A cold wind blew past them and shook her out of her own head. She needed to get inside, she had been advised she was going to be more likely to get sick while she was pregnant. Looking down at Corso who was still staring at her in shock she sighed and walked over to him.

“Hey Corso, are you okay?” She asked, her voice soft with concern and reached down to touch the top of his head. When he didn’t answer she sighed, “c’mon Corso, I can’t exactly kneel down next to you easily and it’s getting cold so unless you want me to drag you up with the Force or leave you here you need to get up.” The undercurrent of anger in her voice shook him out of his daze and he leapt to his feet.

He reached for her and grabbed her upper arms gently. He leaned over and looked intently at her face.

“Do you mean it? Mine?”

She nodded, “I wouldn’t lie about something like that no matter what you have been told about Sith dishonesty.”

He smiled and then laughed. “I…I can’t believe it. Oh Meleri,” he said, before frowning. “I’m sorry I yelled at you and acted like an idiot.”

She shrugged and smiled at him, “as long as you are my idiot I’ll allow it. Did you mean what you said? About loving me and wanting to be with me?”

Corso pulled her close to him and brushed his lips across her forehead. “Every word, nothing could keep me away now.”

Meleri grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down so she could kiss him.

“Good,” she said when they parted, “let’s go home.”

“Home?” He asked with a smile as he ran his hand over the swell of her stomach. “I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to a prompt of: "About the baby… Its yours."


End file.
